An Honestly Stolen Gift
by HecateA
Summary: Alone in their flat after Newt's wake, Tina realises how alone she is without any of his creatures around. Well, all but one that snuck around to stay by her side... Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings:** NA

* * *

**An Honestly Stolen Gift**

It took Tina time to shoo all the kids away, even after they had helped her clean up the house after the wake. She'd squeezed Hannah's hand and promised that she was alright to be alone, had told Benjamin to stop fretting about her, and had sworn to Abigail that she'd call if she needed anything. Ezra and Israel had basically had to be chased out of the door with a broomstick.

Eventually Tina's linguering and worried children left, taking with them equally worried spouses and confused grandchildren who weren't quite sure how to feel about funerals because funerals were, honestly, bizarre and shapeless things when you were that young.

And now, Tina was alone in the flat they'd kept in London. It wasn't where she and Newt had made their lives together—no not at all. They'd spent more than their fair share of time in New York City and even more time in that suitcase of his, traveling the world. The case now rested on Newt's side of the bed, though it was empty for the first time that she could remember. When Newt has passed, she had relocated his menagerie first things first.

Well, they'd made her sign the death certificate before she could leave the hospital, but making sure that Newt's creatures all had a safe and warm and appropriate home was far more important than planning a funeral. At least it would have been to Newt. Tina knew how to take care of the beasts and critters inside the case. She'd assisted Newt on his rounds many times, like how some couples took long romantic walks together. But she didn't have Newt's touch or spirit or way of knowing what everyone needed by the way they sniffled or pawed at the earth. They would need a better solution for their long-term care.

She'd written widely, sending letters to all of his acquaintances. Ezra and Israel had helped with this, taking care of the more—ah—delicate and illicit creatures Newt had adopted. Charlie Weasley was more than happy to handle anything even remotely Draconian. Rubeus Hagrid had a knack with Hippogriffs so he'd taken Hawkling back to Hogwarts, and had introduced the case's Acromantula to the tribe living in the Forbidden Forest. The Abraxan Horses had happily joined the herd living at Beauxbatons where Madame Maxime promised they would fit in despite their injured limbs, and some of Newt's Mermish acquaintances had promised to take care of the blind Kelpie that Newt had fostered for so long. They had all found homes here and there, across the world.

And so Tina truly was alone. It was possible that she had never been more alone, but the shocking contrast with the bustling and full household she'd known and had always been able to slip into was what really stood out to Tina. She went to sit on the bed and put a hand on the case. She couldn't feel any shaking, trembling, vibrating, or warmth coming from it. She wondered how long since it had last been empty—at least 53 years, the time she'd known Newt Scamander. That wouldn't do; she would have to pass the suitcase on. Perhaps Ezra would fill it up again, take Rolf adventuring around the world in it. But that was for later and still hypothetical. For now, Tina was still alone.

Then, something tugged at her foot, the one dangling off the bed. She looked down and there was _that _Niffler, streaked with grey and a little stiffer than he'd been when she'd met the little troublemaker.

"You," Tina said, though she couldn't help but sound more satisfied than chastising. She leaned down and picked up the Niffler, dropping him on the bed.

"You were supposed to go with Madeleine Stiefvater and the rest of your lot to that nice German forest," she said. "How did you manage to stay behind?"

The Niffler didn't answer, of course. He just looked at her unblinking. Tina could just go ahead and add this escape to the long list of his unexplained exploits.

He reached into the pouch on his tummy where he kept his favourite treasures and the occasional snack, and removed a simple golden band with no stone or etchings on it.

He studied Tina's eyes as he handed it over to her.

"I don't even want to know how you managed to get this," Tina said quietly. "He was meant to be buried with it…"

The Niffler cocked his head to the side, still offering Newt's wedding band to her. She had never seen him willingly part with something this shiny and wondered what Newt would say at the sight.

But that was the point, wasn't it?

Tina accepted the gift and reached out to pet the little creature's head.

"Thank you," she said simply.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Winter Bingo; Shipping Wars; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Tissue Warning; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Friendship); Themes & Things B (Loss); Themes & Things E (Jewelry); Themes & Things F (Closure); Advice from the Mug; Ethnic & Present; Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash

**Word Count: **802

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Newt Scamander/Porpentina Goldstein

**List (Prompt): **Summer Medium 1 (Jewelry)

* * *

_**Winter Bingo**_

**Space (prompt): **1D (Generosity)


End file.
